europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Muscowy (Europa Universalis II)
Muscowy is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured dark red, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Muscowy By Revolt Muscowy can be recreated by revolt at any point before 1531 as long as Russia does not exist. Whilst their culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will have russian culture and orthodox religion. Muscowy must contain its default capital of Muscowy. It may also include the provinces of Nizhgorod and Vladimir, but neither may form Muscowy on its own. Starting Position Muscowy exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Muscowy has russian culture, orthodox religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control the three core provinces of Moscow, Nizhgorod, and Vologda. They have twelve other cores which they neither own nor control. These unowned cores are: * Archangelsk * Ingermanland * Karelia * Kexholm * Kola * Novgorod * Olonets * Pskov * Ryazan * Tula * Tver * Vladimir Muscowy has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Muscowy has russian culture, orthodox religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control the following thirteen core provinces: * Archangelsk * Ingermanland * Karelia * Kexholm * Kola * Moscow * Nizhgorod * Novgorod * Olonets * Tula * Tver * Vologda * Vladimir There are two other cores which they neither own nor control. * Pskov * Ryazan Muscowy has the following stability and technology: For this scenario, Muscowy does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: AI Priorites Muscowy uses the Russia AI File. This means that They have the following priorities: Colonization Muscowy will attempt to colonise up to 8 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 10% of the time (less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 30 (compared to a default of 50). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to other countries is 10 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the regions of Siberia and Scandinavia. They will also prioritise the areas of Alaska, California, Oregon, Manchuria, Korea, and Russia. (all of these are marked red on the maps) Trade Muscowy will send a trader half as often as the default AI (50, compared to the maximum value of 100) and will refuse trade much more often than the default AI (70, compared to 25, out of 100), War Muscowy is an extreme warmonger (having a warmonger value of 100, compared to the default of 10). It is less likely to focus on capturing high tax value provinces (its value there is 1.0 compared to a default of 5.0), it is slightly less likely to focus its attacks on multiple provinces (value of 0.3 compared to 0.1), much more likely to fight away from its existing provinces (a value of 5.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on defending/retaking its own provinces (a value of 1.0 compared to 2.0), much more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value (a value of 4.0 vs 1.0), and is generally aggressive (its value being set at 6.0 compared to the default of 1.0). Muscowy is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Astrakhan * Crimea * Courland * Golden Horde * Kazan * Khazak Horde * Muscowy * Nogai * Novgorod * Poland * Pskov * Ryazan * Sibir * Suzdal * Teutonic Order * Tver * Uzbek Kaganate Monarchs Pre-Civil-War The first table are Muscowy's monarchs for the first couple of decades in the game. Civil War monarchs These two monarchs are dormant by default, but will be activated in Muscowy chooses the first of two options (Support Yuri) in the event Civil War in Muscowy. This briefly puts Yuri on the thrown, before restoring Vasily II Temny. Post Civil-War It should be noted that Muscowy can form Russia from partway through the reign of Vasily III, and that the monarchs from then on are identical to Russia's. Leaders Generals Conquistadors Events 'Civil War in Muscovy This event happens up to 100 days (3 months, 10 days) after 1st January 1433. Muscowy has two options. Option A is Support Yuri and option B is Support Vasily. The two options have the following effects: Support Yuri * Activates the monarchs Yuri IV and the second version of Vasily II Temny * -2 Stability * +2 Revolt risk * -1 Innovative * -1 Centralization * +50 Relations with Suzdal Support Vasily * -4 Stability * +5 Revolt risk * +1 Innovative * +1 Centralization * -50 Relations with Suzdal The Pomjestija Reform This event happens if Muscowy owns the province of Novgorod at any point after 1st January 1460. It happens up to 30 days (1 month) after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Let us reform and option B is Let us become like Novgorod. The two options have the following effects. Let us reform * Remove the center of trade in Novgorod * Gain a new center of trade in Moscow * +2 Centralization * +1 Land * +2 Quality * +1000 Land technology * +10,000 Cavalry in two random provinces Let us become like Novgorod * -2 Centralization * +2 Offensive * +1 Aristocracy * +800 Trade technology * +6 Merchants * +30 Artillery in a random province The Subednik Laws This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1495 and cannot happen after 1st January 1501. There are two options. Option A is Introduce it and option B is Encourage a Free Peasantry. The two options have the following effect: Introduce it * Gain a Fine arts manufactory in the capital * +1 Stability * +800 Infrastructure * +2 Aristocracy * +2 Serfdom Encourage a Free Peasantry * -2 Stability * -2 Aristocracy * -3 Serfdom * +6 Revolt risk * +2 Manpower The Empire of Russia Muscowy is one of several countries that can become Russia, and is by far the most likely country to do so. This event gives them the relevant option. It can trigger at any point after 1st January 1520, and can take place up to 30 days (1 month) after the conditions are met. It requires the following conditions to be met: * Russia does not currently exist * Muscowy is not at war * Muscowy owns the province of Moscow (red on the map) * Muscowy owns at least one of (blue on the map) ** Nizhgorod ** Vologda * Muscowy owns at least one of (yellow on the map) ** Novgorod ** Pskov ** Ryazan ** Tver ** Vladimir There are two options. Option A is Take over the Byzantine Mantle, and option B is Leave it on the Floor. The two options have the following effects: Take over the Byzantine Mantle * Muscowy becomes Russia * +200 Victory points * +3 Stability * +500 Population in Moscow Leave it on the floor * -100 Victory points * -3 Stability category:Europa Universalis II Russian countries